In the related art, a slide fastener having a slider equipped with an automatic stopper or a semi-automatic stopper has been known for preventing a problem of natural opening of the slide fastener due to natural lowering of the slider.
Further, in the related art, a slide fastener with a separable bottom end stop has been known, the slide fastener being configured such that right and left fastener stringers can be separated after a slider of the slide fastener is slid to the lowermost position and the right and left fastener stringers are opened.
An invention of a slide fastener with a separable bottom end stop having both the above slider with an automatic stopper and the separable bottom end stop is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3621040 (Patent document 1). In the slide fastener described in Patent document 1, a stop pawl of a pawl member is configured to protrude from and retreat to a pawl hole formed in a front blade with respect to an element guide passage formed between the front blade and a back blade of the slider.
The stop pawl is resiliently urged in the direction of being protruded into the element guide passage due to an urging member. Accordingly, when an insert pin is inserted into the slider from a state where the right and left fastener stringers are separated, the stop pawl of the pawl member protruded to the element guide passage is contacted with the insert pin. It is described that the insert pin is smoothly inserted to the slider by utilizing the separable bottom end stop described in the invention of Patent document 1, since the insert pin according to the invention of Patent document 1 includes an inclined face for pushing-up to gradually push up the stop pawl.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-346364 (Patent document 2) discloses a slide fastener with a separable bottom end stop having a chamfered portion formed at a corner portion of an insert pin on a coupling end edge side and a slider front blade side to prevent interference with a stop pawl for an automatic stopper protruding into an element guide passage from a pawl hole opened in the slider front blade.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3621040
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-346364